Re:Union
by Isaya Yuuki
Summary: Russia decide to propose China after keeping his feelings for a long time. "Would you marry me?" RoChu.
1. Chapter 1

Re:Union

Chapter 1: Proposal from Russia.

Am I in love?

* * *

I wish you can hear me now. "You know, I had been liking you since 400 years ago"

It had been since long ago, I had been always watching you from far. Since long ago…

Sometimes, I even ask myself if I am in love with you.

* * *

"Let Go Of Me!"

The Russian smirked and circled his hands on my waist. I tried to kick and punch the Russian. But he was too strong for me to handle. Maybe, Only America can beat him in power.

The dark haired man glared at the larger man. "Let me go. Why are you doing this in the first place?"

"Hm? Of course because I like you, what else?" The Russian smirked and then started to bite my neck. "Hey China, I want to date you. What do you think?"

"The hell I will let you! Let me Go" I tried to free myself with all of might. But still, His grip wasn't loosening a bit.

I couldn't hold anymore as my tears flowed. This is embarrassing, this is humiliation!

Russia arm loosened "China, why won't you accept me? I like you so much, but not even once, you look at me"

I couldn't move my body even though his hands were loosening me. I felt something different. This was not the Russia I know. Why is this person, seems to be so sad and lonely?

"Ne China, I had been thinking for a while. Is it because you already in love with someone else?"

"I…" I wondered, why couldn't I answer that question. Ahh.. it's easy. Because I don't even know the answer.

"I don't... know"

At last, he let go of my body. I expect he would left me but something else came up. I was shocked to see that his lips were connected to mine.

A trail of saliva as we parted. Why? Why am I feeling this way? I was supposed to be a country. A country may not be bounded to these kinds of emotions.

He gave me a small smile before leaving me. I don't even know if that was a real smile or a fake.

Somehow I felt guilty and sad? I don't understand anymore.

He must be very lonely…

* * *

I walked along the corridor after the meeting over. Well, I was heading to my room until I heard someone called my name.

"China-san!"

I turned back to see who called me. Ahh… That is Italy. North Italy, specifically.

"China-san, I like your chao fan. Can you teach me how to make it? Please?" He was kind of begging so I nodded intentionally.  
"Okay, maybe this weekend you should come to my house"

He smiled happily. "Thank you China—"

Another man called out my name before Italy can finish his sentence. I wish it was Japan or Hong Kong. But It wasn't.

"VE!" Italy cried out a bit and then run as fast as he can.

The huge man smiled as he walk towards me. "Umm… china, do you have time?"

I was a bit nervous, but still, I nodded. "Yes"

Russia. The country with largest land. The famous psychopathic man. Sometimes, even I was terrified of him.

He smiled happily, just like a kid who received his birthday present "Good. Will you have lunch with me?"

We did have our lunch. In his house. It was somehow awkward though. But I can't say that I don't enjoy it. It was a long silence before Russia spoke up. He tried to bring a few topic from the past. Like when he jump of the helicopter without parachute and end up broking one of his bone. I forced myself to laughed.

"Hey china. I want to ask you a question"

I tilted my head. "What is that?"

He seemed to be nervous at first but then, he smiled. "China, Would you marry me?"

And then, I don't know what to say…

T-B-C

* * *

A/N:

My first Hetalia fic~

I know this is short and boring =.=

I know, this kinda weird. But I can't hold myself. This pairing is just too adorable nya~

R&R please :D

Please T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Re:Union

Chapter 2: This Is A … Fate?

Russia was a strong country. He could even break Japan's katana in seconds. He was insanely powerful, almost all countries were scared of him. He was obsessed to make other countries to join him. He even said that he want me to join him.

I wonder, Was he just asking me for my country or what?

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

I was unable to make any answer that moment. I mean, We don't even know each other since I couldn't believe in him at all. How come you're going to marry someone you don't even know. We've only talked a few words and asked me to get married with him. This is imposible.

"Err… Isn't this too fast? We don't even know each other aru" I forced myself to smile. I was nervous. Of course! Who won't be? I Hope that will at least save me.

"I know everything about you. You like cute things, Your birthmark, Your favorite food and else" He said proudly while smiling innocently.

Awkward.

The word that describes this moment was… Awkward.

I made a small laugh, a forced one in fact. "Ahahaha… That's ama…zing. Russia"

This person is… a STALKER! =_= the hell! I was supposed to be the eldest and best country on the earth, living alone in glory and golden! And who will be Uke, ahem… I mean 'the wife' in this relationship.

"But you're the one who is amazing, China. I mean, you're beautiful, cute and perfect"

"Such kind words from you ahaha…"

Escape. The best and great option all the time. It's keyword of all problem in this world. Maybe I should just 'Escape'.

But before I can proceed the 'escape' plan, Russia grabbed my body and embraced me. His body is unbelievable warm, unlike what I've imagined.

"Yao, I promise, I won't make you down. I will be a good husband for you" He whisperedon my ear.

This mean, I am the wife?

Knock. Knock. Scratch. Pull.

It sounded like someone tried to broke into this room. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Let's be one. Nii-san, We're destinied to be one. Do you really want to be with that fag?"

Wait! She said Fag? Was she talking about me? The hell, I am not a fag! And I won't marry this guy too.

"Nii-san! Open Up! Get rid of this door tha separates us! Open up! Let Me In!"

Russia's body trembling. I can feel it under his arms. "Are you alright?"

I wondered, Why am I even bother asking him while a few seconds ago, I was thinking to escape from this dreadful person.

He smiled sadly and kissed my cheek before Let go of me and open the window. "I'm fine. Now, can you jump from window?"

His face is all blue, but he still smile. Like always. "I won't leave you alone!"

"That's so kind of you, but Belarus isn't easy to deal with. She must be overheard our conversation before"

"But still, I am not leaving you!"

Crack.

I turned to the door and saw Belarus there. Holding a knife. "Nii-san, I've gotten rid of the damn doorknob that was separating us. Now, I just need to get rid of that fag"

Before I could say a word, Russia pulled me to his clasp. "China and I will get married and you won't interfere with us"

"Akh! Since when I agree to get married with you aru?" I protested. Though I know it won't mean anything to this wierd siblings.

She glared at me and pointed her knife to me. "You, If I get rid of you, then Nii-san will marry me. So, I have to get rid of you!"

Why is it me? It's not me who tried to marry Russia! And I even hadn't said anything about the proposal! This is bad luck aru~

She started to move, run towards me (us) and tried to stab me. "Die!" She shouted loudly.

Am I going to end here? In this place? On his arms? I still got tons of things I would like to do. Like giving Kiku his new Hello Kitty and eat my pao. But, strangely, I don't feel hurt anywhere. Belarus drop the knife and shouted.

"Nii-san! I don't mean to hurt you!"

I was shocked. Belarus was crying hardly, repeating her words. "Nii-san, I don't mean to hurt you"

I felt something wet on my hands, then I realized that Russia's back was seriously injured. He protected me from his psycho sister and get that wound.

"Wait, I will call a doctor now!"

* * *

White walls, white floor, it's a common and typical colour for hospital.

Belarus was crying hardly in front of the room. "I'm sorry, I don't meant it, I just want Nii-san to love me. I don't meant to hurt him"

I sighed hardly. Why am I even waiting here?

I was almost died because of this girl and now she's crying in front of me. How ironic.

The doctor then come out. "He's alright. Just a small wound. You both can see him now"

I was going to enter the room when I realized Belarus was walking away. "Belarus?"

"Nii-san won't like to see me now. Tell him, I'm sorry" she said desperately backing me.

"What are you talking about! You're his sister right! At least talk to him aru~"

After a few minute trying to convince her, she agreed and decided to see Russia. Though It takes a lot of efforts.

I opened the door and see the Russian smiling happily. Unlike someone who stabbed a few minutes ago.

Belarus ran towards her and hug him. "Nii-san, I'm sorry, I don't mean it. I'm sorry"

Russia was quite surprised when she hugged her, but now he smiles. "I'm fine. So, you should go home and rest, Belarus"

She nodded and walk passed me. "Good night, Nii-san"

Now, it's only me and him. Alone in this room. Now, should I just leave and go home. Or should I stay here and accompany him?

"Umm… China, Are you Ok?"

"Eh? Of course I am fine?"

He stared. "You're sweating a lot"

"Ehh? I am?"

He smiled. "Then, can you answer my question now?"

"What question?"

I was pretending. I know, what was his question. But I still couldn't answer him. I don't want to get married. But strangely, I can't say no. Why is this?

"I want to spend rest of my life with you. I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

.

.

.

"Yes"

I don't understand why, but my mouth seems to be talking its own. Strangely, I don't feel any regret.

What is this feeling?

* * *

umm… Thanks for reading~  
I really grateful for you. (_ _)7

I'm sorry if I am not good enough..

:D But I will try to make a better fic!  
please review~

If I don't get any, I will cry and desperate. And then... Die.

Btw, should I add side pairings like Gerita or Spamano? O_O


	3. Chapter 3

Re:Union

Chapter 3: The Lucky Russian and the Unlucky Chinese.

* * *

At the world meeting…

"And then, we just need to make a big Hero!" America said (shout).

England looked up from his tea "No way I can agree with that stupid idea of yours".

"Iggy, Don't worry, I'm the hero here! Hero is never stupid!"

England twitched at his nickname. "Don't call me that, Git!"

France smiled elegantly. "Well, Big brother France won't agree with both of you~. You both lack elegance"

And then, the next is a small fight. China sighed at the scene. 'Aiya… They really never grow up aru' he thought to himself. But he won't stop them since he was in a trouble too.

Russia…

That man had been stalking him since he left him from the hospital yesterday and of course, even now, he's still **stalking** China.

* * *

_**-flashback-**_

"Yes"

A pause…

Two pause…

Russia gave him a big hug… Maybe we should call it 'Russia throwing himself at china'. They booth fell to ground. "No! I mean No, I won't marry you!" he panicky push Ivan from him. "I won't merge with you!"

Russia pinned china at the ground when the Asian tried to run away. "Ahaha~ When I said marry. I don't mean become one with me. I mean, become a normal couple" Russia said, and then he kissed the older man.

The kiss didn't last long as china kick Russia hard on his stomach. "Normal couple? We're both male! how can you call this normal?"

But that kick wasn't able to move Russia from him. "It's quite normal to me. And I heard you said yes to my offer. So, I will arrange the party tomorrow!" the Russia exclaimed happily.

Blush crept to his face. "Tommorow? NO! I won't marry you! That's it, now, get off me!" China yelled as he getting worried when Russia's hand slip into his shirt. But Russia's hand did a great job, Now, Our beloved Yao make some moans already like "ngh nrgh". (Way to go Ivan Braginski XDb !)

Another hot kiss and they parted because of lack of breath. "Yao is so cute haha" said the Russia while laughing like an innocent child.

"It's china to you!"

China kicked harder and was trying to shove Russia off him. But Russia's hand grabbed his arms by the wrist while the other was working to undress him.

Russia licked his neck. China can feel the hot breath from the huge man. "Ahh! Stop this! Someone supposed to do something like this after they get married aru!" He whined.

Russia stopped and looked down to 'his' Yao. "Then, yao-yao agree to marry me?"

Option 1: agree to marry him for now and save yourself from rape.

Option 2: Disagree and end up being raped.

Arghh! None of these option being helpful!. But he can't let himself being raped. Especially by Russia. China let a frustrated sigh. "Fine, get off me now!"

"Ahahaha" Russia laughed and sat on the floor. China quickly put on his shirt again while keep glaring at Ivan. "Then, where and when will Yao-yao like the marriage ceremony being held?'

"If you want to ask someone's hand in marriage, you must take that person to date and make that person love you!" China said, with some hard tone in it.

Russia stared at China for a few seconds. "Then, Yao-yao wants me to take him on date and make him fall in love with me? Okay, I will" Ivan said, smiling proudly. But it's more like 'I will make Yao marry me even If I have to force him'

But Ivan's childish smile was too innocent, and managed to make China unable to glare anymore. China stood after staring at the Russian for a few minutes in silence.

"Then, I am going to leave now, I have things to attend" China turned to leave.

.

.

.

But what China wanted never came true. Instead of being alone, he ended up being stalked by the Russian all day long.

Every second he looked out from the window, there will be Ivan Braginski there.

**-flashback end-**

* * *

The meeting ended. Though, Yao wasn't even listening a thing till the end. Who wants to listen to their chatter and fight. It's just a useless appointment.

Instead of going straight to home. He went to the toilet in the building. Nature's call. Everyone need toilet.

Then he realized, he's not alone. When he closed the door and done his call. He turned around and founded the huge Russian man behind him. Of course, he's smiling like usual.

'Shit' He thought to himself.

China tried to ignore him. "China, wanna go out on a date?" Russia asked him.

"No" China answered coldly and walked toward the door and tried to open it. But it can't be opened. Once. Twice he tried to pull the doorknob, but it's still closed.

First word… Locked.

Second word… Russia.

'Locked with Russia'

'WHY? WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY? MAYBE THIS TIME I WILL REALLY GETTING RAPED BY HIM!' he thought to himself while his hand keep pulling at the doorknob, hoping it would broke it.

Hands circled on China's waist as Russia pulled him into an embrace. "It seem we're locked here. It's 9 o'clock already, no wonder they lock the doors" he said. "But I don't mind being locked up with Yao-yao"

"It's China to you!" he said while his hands tried harder to pull (Break) the doorknob.

Russia ignored what China said and pulled him into a deep kiss.

'I'm so lucky to day, ahaha~ I get locked up with Yao-yao in a bathroom… hmm…. After kiss, what should I do next?' Russia happily thought to himself.

**つずく。**

* * *

A/N:

Ahaha~  
I really enjoy writing the next part of this fic~

Any suggestion what should I add for the next chapter?

Oh yes! Anyone want m-preg?  
Tell me via Review, da?


End file.
